


Lei Day

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy celebrates May Day/Lei Day. </p><p>Pure fluff with a little bit of crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lei Day

Darcy walked through the halls of the Shield offices with tacky flower leis draped over her arm. She dropped them over people's heads with a smile and a kiss on the cheek before dancing off to ambush another unsuspecting victim. It was May Day or Lei Day as it was called in Hawaii and she planned on having fun with it.

Knocking on Agent Coulson's office door, she slipped in when he called, "Enter."

"Miss Lewis. What can I do for you?"

Darcy just smiled and ducked around his desk to drop one of the leis over his head and plant a kiss on his cheek then beating a hasty retreat before he could react with a "Happy Lei Day," called over her shoulder as she left.

*&*

Phil shook his head as Darcy left and looked over to the sofa where he heard a quiet chuckle.

"Hey Boss, you got laid," Clint observed.

Phil tried to glare at Clint but failed when he saw the smirk on his lover's face. Standing up, he walked around the desk and pulled the lei over his head and dropped it over Clint's. He bypassed the kiss on the cheek however, and claimed Clint's mouth for a long deep kiss. "and you're going to get laid tonight..." He said against Clint's lips.


End file.
